1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for the removal of hinge pins, and more specifically to a tool that safely removes a hinge pin removal tool without damage to woodwork or hardware.
2. Prior Art
Difficulty experienced in removing door hinge pins is well known. A door may need to be removed so the homeowner or workman must remove the pins from the door hinges. The installed pin is in the hinge with only the bulbous head exposed except that the pin end opposite the head is accessible from below the hinge though it does not extend from the hinge. Access to the pin is at least limited. The difficulty in removing the pin may be worsened if the pin has not been removed for an extended period of time.
There are a number of tools known in the art designed to remove the pin in view of the difficulties. Some tools are designed to attempt to wedge the tool under the pin head by hammering the tool at the pin head to force the tool under the pin head and in doing so pry the pin head up from the hinge. This approach will almost always mar the hinge or the pin or both. Hammering against the pin also transmits the hammer blow to the hinge and then also to screws between the hinge and the door and door frame, which may damage the screws and the door and door frame. These screws and door and door frame were not designed to absorb lateral blows. And as force is applied in the wedging process, it is common for the tool to slip and mar nearby woodwork. Some form of pliers may also be employed, but again, the result is damage to the hinge and pin.
It is also known to drive a screwdriver or punch into the pin end from the bottom of the hinge and up through the hinging members through which the pin passes. This procedure will likely loosen the pin from the hinge, raising the head a small distance above the hinge at the top of the hinge but a tool is still needed to further and fully remove the pin from hinging members. Use of multiple tools are also inconvenient.
Tools have been proposed that employ a fork on one end to wedge or fit between the pin head and the hinge and on the other end a cylindrical shaft sized to fit into the bottom of the hinge. These tools may be generally effective but they risk scarring nearby woodwork or injuring the workman. For example, as one end is being used, the other end is aimed at the workman. Typically, the tool also requires the workman to hammer the shaft into the bottom of the shaft at a position opposite the shaft, which again is very close to the nearby woodwork, which is likely to damage the woodwork if the hammer should slip, or the like. Even if such mishaps should be unusual, even a single incidence is too many.